


Warm

by TheJolteonGirl



Series: FMA Sky AU [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Sky: Children of the Light
Genre: A lot of 'kind of's in my tags, Friendship, Gen, Referenced Experimentation, The whole group is nb, They're ocs but also not????, idk - Freeform, kind of, non-binary characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJolteonGirl/pseuds/TheJolteonGirl
Summary: Awareness.That's right, they're awake now.
Series: FMA Sky AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599055
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to get at least a third of the pre-written ones posted for now.

Awareness

That’s the only way that they could describe it.

One minute they were asleep, nonexistent. Then they woke up, started existing. Became aware.

Then they felt cold. They squirmed at the sensation. Discomfort. Not good.

Suddenly warmth spread though them. It started at their face and spread down their body. Neck. Shoulders. Torso. Legs.

Finally feeling comfort, they opened their eyes. The places that were far, all the way on the other side of the room were dark, but the side that they were on was light. Warm light. Good. 

Upon noticing that some of the light came from them, they let out an involuntary sound of delight.

Their joy grew upon hearing the same noise, slightly lighter, being repeated from somewhere to their right. Then another, a bit lower, to their left. 

Soon several variations of the noise could be heard echoing in the room. Several turned into a many, and many turned into tons. A whole choir of the noise!

They weren’t alone, and now the light seemed brighter.


	2. When the Door was Opened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't think this would have more than one chapter! I sure didn't.

When they go to insert Stones into the new vessels, they are met with a wave of noise.

It sounds like honking, yet more musical. Like if one were to take a flute and mimic a goose.

The vessels are moving. Some are wriggling, still upside down. Others, however, have already managed to break free of the bindings and are in the process of freeing their brethren.

The vessels are wearing clothing. That is the next thing they notice. Capes of various styles and colors hang from their shoulders and mask of varying designs cover their faces.

In shock, one of them drops the clipboard they were holding.

At the sound of the object hitting the floor, the vessels all turn to look at them.

And what followed could only be described as chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hecky hake the gremlins are awake.


End file.
